


well this is embarrassing

by aisu10, larshoneytoasted



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belly Rubs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottle Drinking, Gen, M/M, Vampires, heart stuff, that feel when you have no shame anymore, there is also burping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/pseuds/larshoneytoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very self indulgent rp thread where vamplu feeds vampdrew blood out of a bottle for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	well this is embarrassing

[ using telekinesis wastes a lot of blood, and not just because of the frequent nosebleeds. andrew's been learning to fly and he feels like every second he's in the air his body is burning his blood as jet fuel. as a result he's been hungry almost every day, and it's getting ridiculous. this is the third time in _two days_  he's felt the need to feed. normally he'd just ask lu to take him hunting but he'd foolishly gone to nap after flying last night and woke up with a growling stomach in the _daytime._  since he can't go out to feed, he decides to just _sulk,_  curled up under the bedcovers with his arms wrapped around his middle to stifle the noise. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( the sun is shining behind the drawn curtains in the living room, lucien lounging on the couch flipping through an old book he had read at least a dozen times before but was revisiting out of boredom. he doesn't _need_  the glasses perched on his nose, but it's an old habit he hasn't quite been able to shake, and he pushes them up the bridge of his nose as he finishes the last chapter. he marks his place and tucks the book away, deciding to check on andrew who's sleeping in the bedroom, napping after a long day of practicing his telekinesis. poking his head into the bedroom, he finds a lump underneath the covers in the middle of the bed, and lucien lifts the blankets to find andrew curled up with his arms around his middle, stomach growling _violently_. lucien frowns and raises an eyebrow. )) -- hungry _again_?  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew hears lucien approaching and wills his insides to shut up so he can be left alone to mope -- but of course they don't, and when lucien lifts the blankets andrew recoils and groans in frustration as he hides his face against the pillows, nodding into them after another wave of hunger rocks his body. in a muffled voice he grumbles, ] _again_.  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien sighs and shakes his head as andrew hides his face in the pillows, his stomach rumbling loudly again. he ate so _much_  -- but it wasn't surprising considering he was only a few months old. when lucien thought about his early months, he too ate just as much as andrew did if not more. andrew was _growing_  and burned a lot of energy and blood -- he _needed_  his nutrients. but lucien wasn't used to taking _care_  of someone, especially not a _newborn_ , and he was worn out from taking andrew hunting every night to satisfy his hunger. now he couldn't even do _that_  -- it was _daytime_ and they were stuck inside. lucien chews on his lower lip in frustration. there's a solution to the problem at hand, but it would be tricky. lucien peels back the covers. )) come on -- let's feed you.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew flinches again as the covers lift off his body, curling tighter into himself -- until lucien suggests a feeding and he opens his eyes instantly, turning his head to look up at his sire. ] ...you have blood?  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien smiles as andrew perks at the prospect of eating and nods. )) follow me to the kitchen. (( he jerks his thumb towards the doorway, the kitchen only a few feet away where a stash of blood is chilling in the refrigerator. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew untangles himself from the sheets immediately, ignoring his stomach's growls of protest at his movement, and follows lucien out to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with an oversized shirt sleeve. ] s'it blood pops? [ even though he knows pops are only a temporary fix to quell his hunger until night, he's desperate for just about anything at this point. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( with andrew behind him, lucien leads him into the kitchen and chuckles when andrew asks if what he's got are _blood pops_ , and lucien shakes his head. )) not exactly, no. (( he heads over to the fridge and yanks it open to reveal a few rows of glass bottles and a dozen or so bags swelling with crimson blood. lucien pulls a bottle filled with blood out and places it on the counter in front of andrew and shrugs. )) just in case you know -- i have 'em in bags too but you'll just tear it apart and make a mess. (( lucien smirks, envisioning the bloody mess andrew would create. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew's eyes widen along with his pupils when he sees how much blood lucien's been hiding in the fridge. it's clearly hospital blood, which makes him wrinkle his nose a little in distaste, but another groan from his belly tells him not to complain. so instead he just _stares_ at the bottle as lucien places out before him, practically _salivating_. approaching the counter, he sniffs and investigates the bottle, looking at the cap on top. his fangs extend as he tries to figure out what exactly he's supposed to do with it. it's not like it has a vein to suck. should he just uncap it and try to down it like a soda? he has no idea if once he opens it he'll even be able to hold it before he loses control to bloodlust. brow furrowing with frustration, he looks over at lu. ] how do i drink it?  
  
\--  
  
(( a smile spreads on lucien's lips as andrew examines the bottle of blood, sniffing it as he tries to figure out a way to get the blood from the glass and into his _belly_. lucien shifts nervously from one foot to the other, an idea in _mind_  but unsure of how andrew would feel about it. lucien rubs the back of his head and adjusts his glasses. )) well, there is _one_  way... i used to feed this way when _i_  was a newborn.  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew looks _eager_  to learn and lucien fumbles around in one of the kitchen drawers, knowing he's stashed a few _somewhere_  around here -- and then he finds one: a rubber top that you'd normally find on a _baby_  bottle. lucien slides it to andrew and gives him a weak smile. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew watches lu search the kitchen curiously, then looks down eagerly at what he's brought him. as the realization of what lucien wants him to do sets in, he manages to forget his bloodlust for a second in lieu of disbelief. ] wait -- i'm supposed to drink from _this?_  [ he pauses, embarrassment filling him as he stares at the nipple on the counter and imagines himself sucking _blood_ out of it. he winces as the words pass his lips weakly: ] ...like a _baby?_  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien grimaces. he _knew_  andrew would react this way. he had felt the same when _he_ started using a bottle in his youth. )) s'not so bad -- it's like sucking from a vein. and it's pretty relaxing. (( lucien takes the bottle in his hands and snaps the lid off, the scent of the blood making his own fangs slip from his gums, and he wasn't even _hungry_  like andrew. lucien places the nipple on the head of the bottle and holds the cold glass between his hands, looking at andrew intently. )) swallow your pride, andrew. you're _hungry_ and _this_  (( he shakes the bottle, blood sloshing around the glass )) is the best way to get fed.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew's frown deepens as lucien explains to him plainly that it'll be easy to adapt to but he thinks his pride must be _stuck in his throat_  because he just _can't_  imagine really drinking from that thing -- that is, until the scent of blood pierces the air and andrew's pupils dilate instantly, instinct threatening to take over and make him snatch the bottle right out of lu's hands. the little shake he gives it just adds insult to injury as the sound of the blood sloshing around in the bottle causes andrew's stomach to growl so ferociously he _shivers_. he's all kinds of frustrated and embarrassed with these urges that are so strong he's considering drinking out of a _baby bottle_  instead of a victim's throat like the predator he's supposed to be, and if he had any blood in him he'd be blushing as he finally mumbles, eyes glued to the bottle, ] will it be _warm?_  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien unintentionally teases andrew as he plays with the bottle, but it seems to have an effect on him that makes him give in to the idea. lucien smiles and nods. )) i'll warm it up right now. (( it's an old method but it's the _best_  method -- lucien pulls a pot from the cupboard and fills it with water, setting it on the stove and lighting the burner underneath. he places the bottle in the water and watches the blue flame underneath heat the bottom of the pot. lucien crosses his arms against his chest, waiting for the bottle to warm, and he looks at his hungry fledgling, pupils giant round saucers that eclipse his bright eyes. )) won't be long... i don't like heating them by microwave -- the radiation probably taints it.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew slides defeatedly onto a stool as he watches lucien warm the bottle, already brooding over the whole ordeal and he hasn't even tried it yet. ] ... _you_  used to drink like this?  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien nods. )) i used to just drink from the bag, but it got too messy.  it's embarrassing, _i know_  -- but you'll find it... comforting. (( the water in the pot starts to roll and lucien clicks off the burner. using a towel, lucien grabs the bottle and shakes it over his upturned wrist to check the blood's warmth -- not too hot, not too cold -- and the little droplets on his wrist are _perfect_. lucien licks the blood off his wrist -- a soft purr rumbling in his chest -- and he wipes the bottle dry before turning to andrew with a smile. )) let's go to the living room.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew stands apprehensively, hoping that what lu says is true, and he'll end up liking it, though he doubts he'll ever enjoy something so degrading. at the very least, he now has the mental image of _lucien's_  pink lips wrapped around the tip of a bottle to giggle over if lucien sees fit to tease him at all for what he's about to do. stomach gurgling in anticipation, he follows lucien into the kitchen and sits down on the couch. he was too preoccupied with hunger to bring his camera over, which he now decides is a good thing -- as nervous as he is without it, he'd rather not have _this_  on tape. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew follows him into the living room and takes a seat on the couch and lucien sits right next to him, bottle warm between his hands. smiling at andrew, he offers him the bottle. )) it's not hard -- you'll find it comes kinda naturally.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew bites his lip, glaring at the bottle as if it were his _enemy_  -- (which could be a good thing, considering he usually drinks while angry) -- before extending a hesitant hand to receive it. the glass is _warm_ against his cold fingertips and even as he casts a wary gaze at lucien he loses the final grapple with his pride, giving in to his hunger. his stomach manages one last rumble before he jams the bottle in his mouth and starts to suck _viciously_. but he becomes so excited by the first taste of blood that he forces the whole top into his mouth so that his lips touch the glass, and he begins to growl in frustration as he loses the ability to draw blood, the nipple floundering uselessly against the back of his tongue. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien's eyes widen as andrew struggles with the bottle and he shakes his head, reaching both his arms out. )) all right, all right -- don't hurt yourself. come here. (( lucien scoots closer to andrew on the couch and pulls the bottle out of andrew's hands, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. )) just _relax_ , okay? (( lucien nudges andrew's knee with his own, urging him to sit in his _lap_. a grin tugs at the corner of lucien's mouth. )) you want a full belly or what?  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew is barely thinking straight, so driven by the instinct to feed that when the bottle is tugged from his lips he gives an angry snarl and it takes him a moment to recognize his sire again. breath already panting from his lungs, andrew gives a weak, dizzy nod in response to the question and shifts to sit on lucien's lap, eyes still glued to the bottle. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien wraps his arm around andrew's back once he's settled in his lap, and lucien brings the bottle back up to andrew's mouth. he can't help but be _awed_  by the creature in his arms -- from his dilated pupils to the fangs that poked out between parted lips -- and he places the tip of the bottle between andrew's lips, tilting his head back slightly. )) now _suck_.  
  
\--  
  
[ the newborn doesn't need to be _told_  -- as soon as the bottle nears his lips he mouthing for it, and once it's between them he starts sucking again as if he'd never stopped. blood begins to pour into his mouth and though it doesn't taste quite as good as fresh blood, lucien had still chosen his favorite type and as his first swallow flushes blood through his starving system he realizes he doesn't care where the blood came from or what he's drinking it out of as long as it keeps coming. again he gets over-enthusiastic, fangs chomping at the cap of the bottle as he tries to shove more of it in his mouth in some blind attempt to get more blood faster -- an attempt which, as last time, ends in vain, with the newborn whimpering as he accidentally loses his suction and stops the flow of blood with his own ill-fated eagerness. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( the moment the bottle passes his lips, andrew is sucking enthusiastically, trying to draw as much blood as he can from the nipple, but he's overzealous and once again andrew loses suction and whimpers. lucien grips the bottle tighter and repositions the newborn in his arms. )) try and take it _slow_  -- if you go too fast you'll keep slipping up. (( lucien places the tip of the bottle at andrew's mouth again, keeping a strong grip on the bottle. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew whines low in frustration but understands what lu's telling him, and he tries his best to slow down. he's not very successful at first, but after a minute of sucking he finds a rhythm like he does when drinking from a human's throat -- and it's then he realizes that, yes, this really isn't much different than sucking from a vein. he can do this. tense shoulders relaxing against the arm wrapped around his back, andrew lifts one of the hands that had been curled on his own lap and hovers it by the bottle, fingertips skimming the warm glass as he takes steady sips of blood. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( finally andrew manages to get the hang of it, taking steady sips from the bottle, fingers skimming the warm glass centimeters from lucien's hand, and a soft smile spreads on his lips as he admires the vampire feeding in his arms. gently, lucien starts to rub andrew's back, a term of endearment as well as _praise_  for catching on. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ a purr _bursts_  to life in andrew's chest as lucien's hand runs up and down his back, an instant reaction to the soothing gesture that's one of his favorites. eyes that had been screwed up in concentration flutter shut now as blood begins to slip from belly to veins and spread euphoria throughout andrew's system. his fingers dance and then _curl_  around the side of the bottle, aiding lucien in keeping it steady as he drinks. in the stretch of his throat visible between his chin and collarbones, his adam's apple bobs with each rhythmic contraction of muscles beneath his skin, following the movement of blood down his esophagus. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien can feel andrew's purr vibrate into his palm and his hands wrap around the bottle, helping lucien keep it steady, and lucien's gaze shifts from andrew's mouth to his neck, adam's apple sliding with every gulp, and lucien's eyes widen as he examines the movement, transfixed by every swallow, infatuated with the way andrew fed -- always wanting to watch him feed up close but unable to -- and now every detail was spread out before him. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ the longer andrew drinks, the more he loses himself in a thick haze of pleasure. it's not like feeding on prey, where he starts out angry and lets bliss take over -- there's no anger or pain in his mind, just a bit of embarrassment that was easily swept away by the bliss that now pervades his every cell, filling him with feelings of comfort and safety as he feeds in his brother's arms instead of from a mortal's throat on the pavement outside. fingers still twitching on the side of the bottle, andrew's other hand moves to curl gently in the fabric of lucien's shirt at the soft spot beneath his sternum, clutching slightly tighter each time a gulp of blood rolls down his throat. his eyelids lift and flutter intermittently, drowsy and calm, and as more blood enters his veins a blush spreads over his exposed skin, coloring his cheeks with the new blood lucien is feeding him. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew's hand manages to grab a fistful of lucien's shirt clinging to his chest, eyelids fluttering with every swallow, and lucien sighs in content, admiring the newborn nestled in his arms, his pink cheeks warming lucien's insides. )) you're so _spoiled_.  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew's blush deepens at the comment as it buzzes in his ear, not fully penetrating his haze, but the meaning comes through enough to embarrass him. skin pink from face to collar, he gives lu's shirt a squeeze and preoccupies himself with drinking, already halfway done with the bottle. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( the blush on andrew's face grows and a soft chuckle escapes his throat. andrew has a hold on the bottle and lucien takes his away for a brief moment to brush his bangs from his forehead that try and creep into his eyes before placing his hand over andrew's on the bottle, blood almost completely gone. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ through his lashes andrew can see the bottle emptying and he speeds up his drinking, gulping the rest of the bottle down in under a minute. he sucks on air for a second before wrenching his lips away with a soft gasp, head spinning and body _warm_ all over. his trembling fingers release the bottle and join his other hand in clinging to lucien's shirt as he curls against him, ducking into his shoulder as he catches his breath. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( suddenly the bottle is completely drained and andrew takes his lips away, curling into lucien's shoulder as he evens his breathing, and lucien tucks the empty bottle behind him. he wraps both his arms around andrew and holds him close, resting one hand in the middle of his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart pulsating into his palm, and he slides it down to his warm belly, swollen with fresh new blood. lucien rests his cheek on top of andrew's head and smiles. )) not so bad, huh?  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew closes his eyes, not yet fit for words but hesitantly shaking his head against his brother's shoulder, still burning with bashfulness but too _satisfied_  to care. he feels lucien's hand roaming down his chest and coming to rest at his stomach just as he _hiccups_  and it contracts away from his touch. he then buries his face into the junction between lucien's neck and shoulder, still trying to collect himself. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( the hand on andrew's belly jumps as he hiccups and lucien buries his face in andrew's hair to stifle a soft laugh. he's glad that even though andrew was still a little embarrassed about it all, that he had obliged and satisfied with his feeding. andrew's face is nestled in the crook of his neck and he can feel his breath on his skin. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ the newborn's breathing eventually evens out and he opens his eyes, blinking groggily at the back of the couch, cheeks still burning. he can hear his stomach gurgling as it busies itself digesting the blood, and he knows that since it's not fresh it's not as _rich_  and won't last long in his system. if he _really_  wants a full belly, he realizes with another wave of embarrassment, he's going to need more than one bottle. he's too ashamed to look at lucien but as he hides his face in him he manages to offer a hazy mumble. ] ...can i have -- _hic_  -- _more?_  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew asks for _more_  and lucien chuckles as he hiccups. )) _greedy_. (( but lucien would never deny him more blood, and with one quick squeeze, lucien places andrew on the couch. )) be right back. (( he grabs the empty bottle and returns to the kitchen, throwing the bottle and nipple away -- it was pretty torn up from andrew's aggressively teething -- and grabs another fresh bottle of blood from the fridge, placing a new rubber lid on the top and starting the stove up again to heat it. it doesn't take long for the bottle to warm and lucien plucks it from the pot and brings it back to andrew in the living room. he plops down on the sofa and pats his lap for andrew to climb on for round two. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew feels sort of disoriented without lucien to hold him and in his absence he curls against the couch cushions, clinging to them as he waits for his brother to return. his temperature is still high, skin still flushed with his meal, but he's steadily feeling the cold creep back into him to steal away the warmth he'd gained, and when lu returns with another bottle he's _desperate_  to absorb the heat of the new blood. he has to restrain himself from making outright _grabby hands_  toward the bottle as he detaches himself from the cushion and climbs onto lucien's lap again, fangs bared and purring softly, mouthing for the tip. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew is back in lucien's lap, ready to be fed again, and lucien slips the tip of the bottle back into andrew's mouth, his arm wrapped around his back. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew sinks right back into _bliss mode_  the minute the bottle passes his lips. eyelids fluttering, he begins to suck the new blood, drinking fast but careful to keep his suction on the tip. he hiccups again between swallows, body jumping but mouth still clamped around the bottle as both of his hands come up to help hold it in place. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew continues to hiccup between every gulp of blood and lucien giggles. he begins to rub andrew's back again, smoothing his palm up and down his spine. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew takes a deep breath through his nostrils to try and calm himself and lose his hiccups, but continues to drink just as fast, his throat rippling constantly as it works to force down each mouthful of blood. he arches his back slightly against lucien's hand, a purr rumbling inside his ribs as the pleasant heat in his belly intensifies with each swallow. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew has both his hands wrapped around the bottle and lucien takes his off, snaking it down to andrew's belly to feel the growing heat underneath his palm. now lucien begins to purr, eyes fixated on the vampire downing the scarlet blood sloshing around in the glass bottle, and he can't help but bury his nose at andrew's temple, lips pressing lightly on his skin. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew's fingers tremble on the bottle as lucien's hand leaves it and moves to his stomach again, feeling it swell with breath and blood underneath his touch. the sensation of lu's hand on his filling tummy is just as soothing as the hand on his back and he practically _melts_ , overwhelmed by the attention his sire is giving him. then he feels _lips_ press at his forehead and for a second he breaks his drinking rhythm, swallowing a second too soon and taking a choked gulp of surprise as his cheeks flush even brighter. leaning closer to lucien and closing his eyes, he tries to match his purr to the one vibrating in lucien's chest, feeling very vulnerable but _safe_  in his arms. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( his fledgling leans in closer, lucien planting a few more soft kisses along his hairline, and the hand on his swelling belly slowly starts to move, a gentle rub that mimics what his other hand is doing on andrew's back. lucien hopes he doesn't mind -- andrew is so _warm_  and _close_  -- as he coddles him, their purrs syncing as andrew gulps down the remaining blood in the bottle. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ at first andrew's breath catches and then his purr raises in volume as lucien's hand begins to smooth over his stomach, up to his ribs and back down, and he feels as if all tension and anxiety has been seeped from his body through lucien's touch. as the kisses subside he rests his head against lucien's throat, flushed and relaxed and so so _content_  as he slows down his drinking to savor this moment. never have hands so _gentle_  been placed upon him that weren't his mother's but now he _has_ no mother, he only has _lucien_. lucien is his whole _world_  now and to feel comforted and cared for in that world means _so much_  to him. as he drinks the last of the bottle he feels _exceptionally_  bonded with his sire, more than he ever has before, the sound of their hearts beating and their breath purring in sync filling him with even more satisfaction than the warm blood pooling within him. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew rests his head next to lucien's throat, drinking the last of the blood in his bottle, and once it's empty lucien tucks the empty bottle aside, holding andrew closer to him as they purr, bodies pressed together. andrew's belly is warm underneath his hand, still rubbing gently to soothe his full newborn, and lucien kisses the top of his head, inhaling his scent that clings to his hair. )) you're so _warm_... (( his voice is low in his throat, the hand on his stomach trailing to rest in the middle of his chest to feel his thudding heart, pumping new blood throughout his system. lucien nuzzles his face in andrew's hair and sighs happily, the close physical contact _comforting_. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ once the bottle is set aside andrew focuses on reorienting himself, his purr still clinging to the edge of each deep breath he takes against his brother. the newborn is usually warm after a feeding but he feels warmer than ever this time, the position he's in and the _intimacy_ of being held and touched while in his most vulnerable, instinctual state making his body burn as his blood pumps so close to the surface of his skin. again he feels his stomach bubbling under lu's touch, but there's enough blood in him now to last him a while without suffering any hunger. after a minute of being rubbed it begins to settle, digestion slowing down now that his veins are saturated with blood that he can feel being circulated by the heart thumping beneath lucien's hand. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien's hand slides from the middle of andrew's chest to the curve of his neck, stroking soft skin with nimble fingers. his gaze is set on andrew's middle, admiring each swell of his ribs with every deep breath he takes, and his flushed skin and warm body makes him seem almost _human, vulnerable_ in lucien's arms, purring at his touch. fingers skim his throat, over his adam's apple and along the freckles on his collarbones, and lucien's purr turns into a _hum_ \-- a lullaby lucien creates based solely on the moment itself. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew keeps his eyes shut, absorbing himself in the dance of color and light behind his eyelids (all different shades of _red_ pricking through the darkness) -- and as lucien's fingers brush over his throat he swallows, sending some of the residue of the blood on his tongue down to join the rest in his belly. as his breath calms his purr returns, but _softly_ , as he listens to lucien's lullaby and allows his sire to touch and cradle him however he wants. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( it's easy for lucien to lose himself when he's so close to andrew -- spending so much time as a _solitary_ being left him _hollow_ , and every touch, kiss, and squeeze filled the hole inside of him that was desperate to be filled. andrew's eyes are closed, thin purple veins against his skin, and lucien dips his head down to place more kisses on him, this time on his face. they're soft, barely applying any pressure, and he leaves them on his cheeks and eyelids, across the bridge of his nose, on his forehead, along his jaw, and even the corner of his mouth. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ the lights that flutter in andrew's eyes spark and jump as lucien's lips touch the thin skin covering them and then move across his face, each soft press against his warm skin leaving more heat in its wake. his hands leave his lap to blindly grasp lucien's shirt again, just looking for something to _hold on to_ as he reacts to each kiss, subtly tilting and angling his head to allow lucien the best access to his face. his breath comes a little faster, a little less even, after each one, his fingers squeezing lucien's shirt and his fingernails digging ever so slightly into the flesh underneath in response to the overwhelming affection. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( hands grip at the front of his shirt and lucien grasps one of andrew's wrists, thumb pressing into the thin skin to feel his pulse and the ridges of his veins, and lucien rubs his cheek against andrew's, purring as he does so. his lips find the shell of andrew's ear and he whispers, )) -- i'll never let you go. (( before he places one final kiss on his forehead, a firm, solid kiss of protection and love, a _promise_ that for as long as their twins hearts beat, lucien would _always_ take care of him. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew's spine, still pressed to the arm around him, runs a shiver as lucien's lips brush the sensitive cartilage of his ear and vow to him that he's _got him_ as he squeezes his wrist to feel the prominent pulse that beats against his bones. the newborn finally blinks open his eyes once lucien kisses his forehead, vision blurry and bright, and manages to meet his gaze for a moment before purring and burying his face into his shoulder again, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a shuddery sigh as his fingers twist in his shirt. he's starting to regain his senses but he doesn't want to leave lucien's arms just yet, holding on to that _promise_ , knowing that he'll never again feel abandoned or lost now that he shares his heart with lucien. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( their eyes meet for a moment -- the same bright shade of blue -- before andrew hides his face in lucien's shoulder. lucien still has a hold on andrew's wrist and the hand on his back glides up and down his spine again, holding andrew close to his chest. their closeness makes him feel more _complete_ , the hole in his gut warm with andrew's presence. the sound of their heart beats are _loud_ and lucien can feel his pound against his ribcage, swollen with love and singing andrew's name with every thump. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew slowly kneads his fingers into lucien's shirt, moving up slightly higher than they were to clutch at his heart, and lets his eyes shut again as he focuses on the sounds emanating from them both -- the simultaneous drumming of their heartbeats, their mismatched rates of breath, their rolling purrs and the shifting of their clothing against their skin. he's lulled practically to _sleep_ in his arms until the continued rubbing of his back draws a burp from him that, though soft and muffled by lucien's shoulder, shakes and wakes him up. his warm breath smells of the blood from the bottle and his cheeks flush all over again. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien falls into their embrace and then andrew _burps_ into his shoulder and lucien can't help but laugh softly. he releases andrew's wrist to wrap both his arms securely around andrew's back, hugging him tightly, a wide smile spread on his lips. )) you're _too_ much. (( he breaks the tight hug and places his hand on andrew's belly again, still warm and -- hopefully -- full. lucien pats it gingerly. )) maybe i should take you to bed.  
  
\--  
  
[ as he's pulled into a hug, andrew is embarrassed by the laughter but he can't blame lucien -- he probably would have giggled too if he wasn't still coming down from a blood high. with a blushing face he casts his eyes toward the hand now patting his tummy and he feels another burp emerge, but this time he manages to curl his fist to his mouth and stifle it, cheeks puffing up before he slowly exhales the thick scent of blood and mumbles, ] ...sorry. [ his whole body feels heavy and the suggestion of sleep is _very_ appealing so he nods against lu in agreement. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew burps again and lucien giggles, shaking his head and smiling. andrew agrees to go to bed and lucien slides andrew off his lap and stands from the couch. he turns to his sleepy brother and offers him his hand. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew takes lucien's hand and slowly pulls himself up with it -- he's a little unsteady on his feet but a powerful desire to not stray far from lucien has him clinging to his contact and keeping himself balanced even as he sways a bit. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( andrew manages to pull himself up and he clings to lucien's side as he sways. with one arm wrapped around his waist, lucien leads him to the bedroom where their large comfortable bed awaits them. lucien places andrew on the edge of the bed and crawls in, knowing that andrew will follow suit and end up back in his arms. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew does exactly as lu expects, snuggling into the blankets beside him and curling his warm body close. he wouldn't dare break the spell of their closeness that they had reveled in when they huddled together on the couch. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien's heart is bursting as andrew nestles next to him, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him close to his chest. )) mmmmm -- (( lucien wasn't tired before but now he is, andrew's fatigue passing on to him, his _warmth_ making him drowsy. ))  
  
\--  
  
[ andrew purrs as he's pulled back against lucien's chest, and closes his eyes as he nuzzles his face into the front of his shirt. after a moment of just breathing in his embrace he manages to mumble softly, ] thanks for feeding me...  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien places one hand on the back of andrew's head at his chest, gently massaging his skull with his long fingers, and andrew's purr stirs lucien's, rumbling softly in his ribcage. )) thanks for _letting_ me.  
  
\--  
  
[ it takes andrew another long moment to respond, his hands finding their way into lucien's shirt again and tangling in the fabric as he hides his face against his vibrating ribs. ] ...you can do it again sometime. if -- [ he swallows, face flushing again at the thought of it. ] -- if it's daytime...  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien's lips form a little 'o' shape as andrew hides in his chest, saying lucien could _do it again_ if he gets hungry during the day and he smiles, cradling the back of andrew's head against his chest, his purr deep and strong. )) -- okay.  
  
\--  
  
[ the possibility of future feedings secured, andrew then purrs back and relaxes, sliding one arm around lucien's waist while the other stays curled in his shirt. he lets his eyes close and falls peacefully asleep to the gentle thumping of lucien's heart against his forehead. ]  
  
\--  
  
(( lucien is overcome with sleepiness with andrew pressed so close to his chest, and he rests his cheek on top of andrew's head, falling asleep with andrew safe in his arms. ))

**Author's Note:**

> follow @breathdrawn & @bloodsung on tumblr for more kinky bullshit


End file.
